icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Pyatt
| birth_place = Thunder Bay, ON, CAN | career_start = 2006 | draft = 107th overall | draft_year = 2005 | draft_team = New York Rangers }} Thomas Cullum Pyatt (born on February 14, 1987) is a Canadian professional ice hockey centre currently with Tampa Bay Lightning . He is the son of former NHL player Nelson Pyatt and brother of Phoenix Coyotes forward Taylor Pyatt. Playing career at the 2006 World Junior Championships.]] Pyatt grew up playing for the Thunder Bay Kings AAA program in his hometown of Thunder Bay, Ontario, with fellow New York Rangers defenseman Marc Staal. He began his major junior career in 2003–04, having been drafted in the second round, 21st overall in the 2003 OHL Priority Selection by the Saginaw Spirit. After a 48-point season with the Spirit in his second OHL season, he was drafted 107th overall in the 2005 NHL Entry Draft by the New York Rangers. Upon being drafted, he returned to the OHL for two more seasons. Towards the end of a 87-point campaign for Pyatt in his fourth and final major junior season in 2006–07, the Rangers signed him to a three-year, entry-level contract on March 12, 2007. At the end of the season, he was awarded the William Hanley Trophy as the OHL's Most Sportsmanlike Player after accumulating just 18 penalty minutes. Pyatt split his rookie professional season in 2007–08 with the Rangers' minor league affiliates, the Hartford Wolf Pack of the American Hockey League (AHL), tallying 14 points in 41 games, and Charlotte Checkers of the ECHL, tallying 15 points in 16 games. On June 30, 2009, Tom was traded from the New York Rangers, along with Scott Gomez and Michael Busto, to the Montreal Canadiens for Chris Higgins, Ryan McDonagh, Pavel Valentenko and Doug Janik. On November 5, 2009, he made his NHL debut against the Boston Bruins. On February 10th, 2010 he scored his first NHL goal and assist on Michal Neuvirth of the Washington Capitals in a 6-5 Montreal Canadiens overtime win. Pyatt became an unrestricted free agent after the 2010-11 season and on July 6, 2011 he signed a one-year deal with the Tampa Bay Lightning. International play Canada}} During his third OHL season with the Saginaw Spirit, Pyatt was chosen to represent Team Canada at the 2006 World Junior Championships in Vancouver, helping them to a gold medal as the tournament host country. The next year, he returned to Team Canada for the 2007 World Junior Championships in Leksand. Pyatt helped Canada defeat Russia 4–2 in the final to capture his second straight gold medal (as well as Canada's third consecutive gold medal of a five-year run). Awards *Won a World Junior gold medal with Team Canada in 2006 and 2007. *Won the William Hanley Trophy (OHL most sportsmanlike player) in 2007. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International References External links * Category:Born in 1987 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Charlotte Checkers (1993–2010) players Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:Hamilton Bulldogs players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Montreal Canadiens draft picks Category:New York Rangers draft picks Category:Saginaw Spirit alumni